The Hunter Nobody Knew
by livelaughlove85
Summary: stiles is an argent, Allison didn’t die, and stiles is with Cora. All of this was kept a secret by stiles, his dad, Allison, Chris and Cora. What happens when it come to the surface in a way nobody expects!
1. chapter 1

Summary: stiles is an argent, Allison didn't die, and stiles is with Cora. All of this was kept a secret by stiles, his dad, Allison, Chris and Cora. What happens when it come to the surface in a way nobody expects!

Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I was sitting there with Allison, Scott and the pack trying so hard not to hug Allison and make sure she was okay but I couldn't , why? because no one can know that she's my cousin practically my sister. If you don't get it I'll do a quick review, Kate Argent is my mother my dad met her before my mum and got her pregnant and well she gave birth to me and she left me and him and dad met the woman I called my mother until the day she died, Claudia Stilinski, she was an amazing mother, Kate just wasn't ready and we respected her for that, however she still stayed in my life and her and Chris trained me and Allison but only I knew what it was for, Hunting Supernatural. I've had to hide for so long but now it's going to come to surface because someone I thought was dead came back and something else happened that changed my life for better or worse I'm not sure yet, but we'll find out soon.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's short just want to know if I should continue, I'm writing it in my phone and it's my first story so help is appreciated!!**


	2. Big news

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Stiles POV

I didnt know what to do. Everyone was here but I had to hug her or else I felt she might disappear. Now I know what your thinking, who is he talking about, the person I'm talking about is Allison. She is sitting right in front of me with Isaac's arm around her as you know they're dating, but I can't it will ruin everything and the pack would hate us for not telling them that we're related but that's okay her and her dad, Chris, are coming over for a family dinner tonight and it's only going to be us so I'll be able to, as she calls it, go big brother Mode on her even if I'm her cousin.

Allison POV

I really wanted to sit by stiles but I know I can the pack will ask questions and I know he's thinking the same thing as I can see the twitch he gets in his hand and leg when he can't do something. It's like a trigger finger thing but probably worse with stiles asyou never know what he wants to do. He's my cousin and I love him so I can't wait for the family dinner tonight when he can got big brother mode.

"What are we going to do now?" Is all Scott asked

"Well hopefully everything with calm down on the supernatural front because I need to catch up with my family" is all stiles said and what he said is true he does need to catch up with family only this summer he family is Cora Hale, they've been dating since we rescued Cora from the alpha back a few weeks ago.

Normal POV

"Good idea" said Isaac surprisingly "I need to find a place to stay permanently anyway, so what is everybody doing this summer?"

"I was thinking some pack bonding" said a deep and growling voice

"Derek, when did you get here" asked stiles because as far as he knew Derek was with his sister in South America

"Not that long ago actually, I came straight here to give everyone some big and not sure whether it's great news but ye"

What's the news then sourwolf"

"My baby sister is not my baby sister anymore"

"Stop being criptic okay that's Peters thing"

"Cora is having a baby"

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone, none were louder than Stiles and Allison though.

At the news Allison got up, completely forgetting that nobody knew about stiles and Cora and the fact that they're related, and whacked stiles over his head and screamed "How could you be so irresponsible"

And with that everyone looked at them as is they were aliens for a different planet.

"Derek, how much do you know about Cora's pregnancy so far, if you don't mind be asking" asked Lydia being the only one with a level head at this moment,

"Not much yet, she won't tell me who the father is until she tells him and he's going to see her this summer so I'll be there too waiting to punch him into three years from now for doing this to my sister"

"Hey guys I've got to go dad needs some help and I need to call someone, so bye" stiles was already out the door by the time he had finished talking and running to his jeep.

Scott POV

As stiles ran from the room I could feel everyone's eyes go to me or Allison. Me I can understand but Allison, well her because of what she shouted earlier at stiles but before we could question him he ran, and Allison looks like she's about to run a marathon.

"Isaac grab her!" I shouted as Allison got up to run knowing we were about to question her instead

"Guys I have to go my cousin text me saying he is going to my house for a family dinner, I have to go" she practically screamed at us so we let her go but we made her promise to tell us later or tomorrow.


End file.
